1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stripping and contact device for insulated cable. More specifically, it relates to manufactured plastic wedges and metallic contact plates in an electrical connector for insulated cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The purpose of an insulation displacement connector (IDC) is to make a connection between the metallic conductors of an insulated cable and the metallic contacts in the connector. This is done to transfer electric current from the current carrying cable to the connector which then delivers current to any device or another cable. IDC's eliminate the manual stripping action of insulation from electrical conductors and the use of wire nuts to terminate these conductors.
Prior to the present invention, connections were made by compressing a forked shape device into and through the insulation of a wire conductor and contacting the metal wire. An example of this device is shown in DeRoss et al, FIGS. 5-7, of U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,238. In Libby et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,938, FIGS. 2, 3, & 4 the insulation displacement is completed by piercing the wire with a rotating metal wheel. In yet another application the insulation is pierced and cut with a single pointed and sharpened blade illustrated in Libby U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,551, FIG. 13c and Libby U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,269, FIGS. 6-10. The DeRoss '238 patent teaches that it is necessary to manually remove the outer jacket of NM-B cable and place the individual wire conductors in the connector seen in FIGS. 17 and 18 of the patent. The Libby patents suggest that the NM-B cable is inserted into the connector without removing the outer jacket. As stated in the patent, NM-B or Romex® cable is a multi conductor cable which has a bare ground wire and at least two insulated conductors, one called a hot wire, and one called the neutral. These wires are then encased by an outer jacket or sheathed insulator. NM-B cable is primarily used in the wiring of residential homes to provide electricity throughout. The present invention relates to a new and improved set of metal plates or contact strips along with plastic wedge supports to perform the task for an IDC. The present invention will follow the piercing ground blades 140 (FIG. 5) of the prior art, a insulating wedges 107 (FIG. 6) will then peel away the insulation on the individual wire conductors, create a gas tight connection between the wire and the metal contact strips, and push the excess insulation down into a formed reservoir.